waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Aladdin
'Aladdin '''is a 1992 American animated musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Aladdin is the 31st animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, and was part of the Disney film era known as the Disney Renaissance. The film was directed by John Musker and Ron Clements, and is based on the Arab-style folktale of Aladdin and the magic lamp from One Thousand and One Nights. The voice cast features Scott Weinger, Robin Williams, Linda Larkin, Jonathan Freeman, Frank Welker, Gilbert Gottfried and Douglas Seale. Lyricist Howard Ashman first pitched the idea, and the screenplay went through three drafts before then-Disney Studios president Jeffery Katzenberg agreed to its production. The animators based their designs on the work of caricaturist Al Hirschfeld, and computers were used for both finishing the artwork and creating some animated elements. The musical score was written by Alan Menken and features six songs with lyrics written by both Ashman and Tim Rice, who took over after Ashman's death. Aladdin was released on November 25 1992 and was the most successful film of 1992, earning over 217 million dollars in revenue in the United States, and over 504 million dollars worldwide. The film also won many awards, most of them for its soundtrack. Aladdin's success led to other material inspired by the film, including two direct-to-video sequels, The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves; an animated television series; toys, video games, spin-offs and Disney merchandise. Plot Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of the fictional sultanate of Agrabah attempts to retrieve a magical oil lamp containing a genie from the Cave of Wonders. He has a petty thief enter the cave and retrieve it, but his plan fails. Jafar and his parrot assistant, Iago, realize that a ''Diamond in the Rough can enter the cave. Meanwhile, Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with her life in the palace, flees to Agrabah's marketplace. There she meets street rat Aladdin and his monkey pet, Abu, and the two begin to form a friendship. After Jafar has Aladdin captured, Jasmine orders his release but Jafar tricks her into thinking Aladdin was sentenced to death. Disguised as an elderly man, Jafar releases Aladdin and Abu from the dungeon and leads them to the Cave of Wonders, promising a reward in return for retrieving the lamp. The cave allows them to enter but instructs them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin and Abu find a magic carpet. Aladdin obtains the lamp but Abu's attempt to steal a gem fails and causes the cave to collapse. The carpet flies them back to the entrance and Aladdin delivers the lamp to Jafar, who attempts to kill him. Abu thwarts Jafar and steals back the lamp as he, the carpet, and Aladdin fall back into the cave before it closes. In the collapsed cave, Aladdin rubs the lamp, inadvertently unleashing the Genie, who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes with the exception of murder, romance, revival of the dead of additional wishes. Aladdin tricks the Genie into magically freeing himself, Abu and the carpet from the cave without actually using a wish; thereafter, the Genie states that Aladdin will not receive anymore magic help unless he explicitly states I wish. While contemplating his wishes, the Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to free the Genie as his last wish. Aladdin decides to use his first wish to become a prince in order to be legally able to court Jasmine. Meanwhile, Jafar attempts to mind control the Sultan into arranging a marriage between himself and Jasmine in order to become Sultan himself. Before he is able to succeed, Aladdin appears and parades into the Sultan's palace as Prince Ali of Ababwa. Sultan is impressed but Jasmine declines Ali as a suitor. Despite the Genie's suggestion that Aladdin keeps up his act as a prince and takes Jasmine suspects that Ali is actually the man she met in the marketplace; during the drip, she tricks Aladdin into revealing it and demands the truth from him. Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a commoner to escape palace life. The couple kisses as Aladdin returns her home. Afterward, Jafar captures Aladdin and attempts to drown him before making a second attempts to arrange a marriage. The Genie rescues Aladdin as his second wish; Aladdin returns to the palace and exposes Jafar's plot. Afar flees after noticing the lamp in Aladdin's possession, realizing who Aladdin is. Aladdin has second thoughts about freeing the Genie, believing that without him he is just Aladdin. Iago steals the lamp and brings it to Jafar. Afar becomes the Genie's new master, using his first two wishes to usurp the Sultan's throne and become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Using his new powers, Jafar enslaves Jasmine and the Sultan, exposes Aladdin as a street rat, then exiles him and Abu to a frozen wasteland. Aladdin and Abu use the magic carpet to return to the palace, where Aladdin sneaks in to recapture the lamp. Jafar proposes using his third wish to have Jasmine fall in love with him. The Genie protests that he cannot grant that wish, but Jasmine feigns interest in Jafar, allowing Aladdin to attempt to grab the lamp. Aladdin gets caught and battles Jafar, who transforms himself into an enormous cobra and traps Aladdin. Afar says that he is the most powerful being on Earth, but Aladdin argues that the Genie is more powerful. Faced with this realization, Jafar uses his final wish to become a genie himself. However, he then discovers that genies are not free entities as he is sucked into a lamp of his own, dragging Iago with him. The Genie sends Jafar's lamp flying into the Cave of Wonders and urges Aladdin that he should use his third wish to regain his princeship, warning Aladdin that he has never seen a woman like Jasmine. Realizing that he cannot keep pretending to be something he is not, Aladdin decides to keep his promise and with for the Genie's freedom. After discovering Jasmine's love for Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law to allow her to marry whomever she deems worthy. The newly free Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Cast * Scott Weinger as Aladdin (speaking) * Brad Kane as Aladdin (singing) * Robin Williams as The Genie and the Peddler (speaking) * Bruce Adler as the Peddler (singing) * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine (speaking) * Lea Salonga as Princess Jasmine (singing) * Frank Welker as Abu, Rajah and the Cave of Wonders * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Douglas Seale as the Sultan * Jim Cummings as Razoul and Farouk * Charlie Adler as Gazeem * Corey Burton as Prince Achmed and Necklace Merchant * Additional voices: Jack Angel - Arab, Guards, Philip L. Clarke - Arab #3, Guards, Jennifer Darling - Arabian Woman, Debi Derryberry - Harem Girls, Corey Burton - Guards, Bruce Gooch, Jerry Houser, Vera Lockwood, Sherry Lynn - Fat Woman with Red Lipsticks, Mickie McGowan - Vendor, Patrick Pinney - Arab #2, Guards & Phil Proctor - Guards Songs * Arabian Nights (performed by Bruce Adler) * One Jump Ahead (performed by Brad Kane) * Friend Like Me (performed by Robin Williams) * Prince Ali (performed by Robin Williams) * A Whole New World (performed by Brad Kane and Lea Salonga) * Prince Ali Reprise (performed by Jonathan Freeman) * A Whole New World (End Title Duet) (performed by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle) International premieres * United States: November 8, 1992 * Brazil: December 11, 1992 * Israel: December 14, 1992 * Philippines: April 30, 1993 * Australia: June 3, 1993 * Uruguay: June 25, 1993 * Argentina: July 1, 1993 * Peru: July 1, 1993 * South Korea: July 3, 1993 * Hong Kong: July 15, 1993 * Taiwan: July 31, 1993 * Japan: August 7, 1993 * Thailand: October 16, 1993 * United Kingdom: November 17, 1993 * Germany: November 18, 1993 * Spain: November 18, 1993 * Denmark: November 19, 1993 * Sweden: November 19, 1993 * Italy: November 20, 1993 * France: November 24, 1993 * Greece: November 25, 1993 * Netherlands: November 25, 1993 * Slovakia: November 25, 1993 * Czech Republic: December 2, 1993 * Finland: December 3, 1993 * Hungary: December 3, 1993 * Ireland: December 3, 1993 * Norway: December 3, 1993 * Iceland: December 10, 1993 * Portugal: December 10, 1993 * Poland: December 24, 1993 International titles * Albania: Aladini * Argentina, Peru & Uruguay: Aladdin * Brazil & Portugal: Aladdin * Bulgaria: Аладин * Canada & France: Aladdin * Croatia: Aladin * Finland: Aladdin * Greece: Αλαντίν (Alantin) * Hungary: Aladdin * Japan: アラジン (Arajin) * Lithuania: Aladinas * Mexico & Spain: Aladdín * Norway: Aladdin * Poland: Aladyn * Russia: Аладдин * Serbia: Aladin * Slovenia: Aladin * Ukraine: Аладдін Differences between the story and the film * The action of the film takes place entirely in Persia, while the original story is mostly played in China and in part in Maghreb. * In the film, Aladdin is completely orphaned. However, it appears that his father Cassim is alive in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. In the same film, Aladdin mentions that his mother died when he was very young. In the story, however, Aladdin lives with his mother while his father is dead. Aladdin is not a thief in the story either, but is a job seeker. * In the film, Aladdin has a monkey named Abu while he has no pet in the story. * In the story, the princess' name is Badroulbadour, not Jasmine. Her father is also China's emperor instead of a Persian sultan. In the story, the princess is escorted to a bathhouse under the emperor's strict order that every man who looks at her shall be sentenced to death. As a result, every male citizen, including Aladdin, must stay indoors with covered windows. Aladdin takes curiosity into the bathhouse to see her, then he falls in love with her. However, in the film, they meet in the marketplace after Jasmine escaped from the palace, disguised as a poor girl. Aladdin is initially unaware that she is a princess. * In the story there are two genies. In addition to the genie of the lamp, there is also a genie in a ring that Aladdin receives from the wizard to protect him from the dangers in the cave. However, this genie is not as powerful. In the story, the genie of the ring is the one that helps Aladdin get out of the Cave of Wonders while the genie of the lamp first reveal themselves at him and his mother when the lamp is being put. This genie can in the story grant as many wishes as possible instead of being limited to three. In the story, Aladdin became never friend with the genie and never wished him free. * The film's main villain, Jafar, is partly a combination of two characters from the story. One is the wizard from Northwest Africa who claims to be the brother of Aladdin's late father and who tricks down Aladdin in the cave where the lamp is located. The other is the emperor's grand vizier, who wants his son to marry the princess and take over the kingdom. In the film, it is Jafar's parrot Iago who steals the lamp from Aladdin to give it to Jafar. In the story, Jafar's counterpart to the lamp fails by replacing new lamps against used ones. The princess, who at this time is unaware of the value of the lamp, then exchanges it against a new lamp to surprise her husband, Aladdin. When the story's wizard takes the lamp, he does not wishes to become a sultan, witch master or genie, as Jafar does in the film, but the princess and the palace will being moved to his residence in Africa. * In the story, Aladdin is allowed to marry the princess if he and his mother can show a large amount of jewels for the emperor, as they do with the help of the genie. However, in the film, there is a strict law that only one prince must marry the princess. Thus, Aladdin uses one of his wishes to become a prince, which is a scam that Jafar eventually reveals. At the end of the film, however, the sultan allows the princess to marry who she wants, and then she chooses Aladdin. International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Aladdin/International. Category:1992 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Ron Clements Category:Films produced by John Musker Category:Films directed by Ron Clements Category:Films directed by John Musker Category:Film scores by Alan Menken Category:Disney Princess Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:THX